historywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Википедия в культуре
В дополнение к логистическому росту количества статей, Википедия неуклонно получила статус как общий сайт-справочник с момента её создания в 2001 году. Согласно Alexa и comScore, Википедия входит в десятку самых посещаемых сайтов в мире. В первой десятке Википедия является единственным некоммерческим сайтом. Рост Википедии был вызван её доминирующей позицией в результатах поиска Google. Около 50 % трафика с поисковых систем в Википедию пришло с Google, большая часть этого трафика связана с научными исследованиями. В апреле 2007 Pew Internet and American Life project было установлено, что треть американских интернет-пользователей консультируются с Википедией. В октябре 2006 года сайт по оценкам имел гипотетическую рыночную стоимость в 580 млн долларов, если бы он запустил рекламу. 300px|thumb|right|Карикатура [[Xkcd «Протестующий Википедист», высмеивающая отсутствие ссылок на авторитетные источники в речах политиков]] Содержание Википедии также используется в научных исследованиях, книгах, конференциях и судебных делах. Сайт Парламента Канады ссылался на статью Википедии об однополых браках в разделе «Ссылки по теме» в списке «читать далее» к Civil Marriage Act. C-38, LEGISINFO (March 28, 2005) Утверждения энциклопедии всё чаще используется в качестве источника организациями такими как Федеральный суд США и Всемирная организация интеллектуальной собственности (the name «''World Intellectual Property Office''» should however read «''World Intellectual Property Organization''» in this source) — хотя в основном для поддерживающей информации, а не информации, имеющей решающее значение для дела. Содержание Википедии было цитировано в качестве источника и ссылки в некоторых докладах Разведывательного ведомства США. Википедия была также использована в качестве источника в журналистике, иногда без указания авторства, а также несколько журналистов были уволены за плагиат из Википедии. Shizuoka newspaper plagiarized Wikipedia article, Japan News Review, July 5, 2007 «Express-News staffer resigns after plagiarism in column is discovered», San Antonio Express-News, January 9, 2007.«Inquiry prompts reporter’s dismissal», Honolulu Star-Bulletin, January 13, 2007. В июле 2007 года Википедии был посвящён 30-минутный документальный фильм на BBC Radio 4 . Он утверждал, что количество ссылок на Википедию в популярной культуре таково, что этот термин является одним из группы избранных существительных XXI века, которые так узнаваемы (Google, Facebook, YouTube), что они больше не нуждаются в объяснениях и находятся на одном уровне с такими терминами XX века как Hoovering или Coke. Существует много пародий на открытость Википедии с персонажами, вандализирующими или изменяющими статьи онлайновой энциклопедии. Примечательно, что комик Стивен Колберт пародировал Википедию или ссылался на Википедию в многочисленных эпизодах его шоу The Colbert Report и придумал соответствующий термин «wikiality». thumb|right|200px|Фундамент Википедии — беспристрастность статей. Википедия также создала формы воздействия на средства массовой информации. Некоторые средства массовой информации высмеивают восприимчивость Википедии к вставкам неточностей, такие как статья на первой странице в The Onion в июле 2006 года под названием «Википедия празднует 750 лет американской независимости». Другие могут опираться на утверждение Википедии о том, что любой может править, такие как «The Negotiation», эпизод The Office, где персонаж Майкл Скотт заявил: «Википедия — лучшая вещь на свете. Любой в мире может написать всё, что хочет по любому предмету, таким образом вы знаете, что получаете лучшую возможную информацию». Избранная пародия на политики Википедии, такая как комикс xkcd «Wikipedian Protester». Первый документальный фильм о Википедии, озаглавленный Истина в цифрах: Рассказ о Википедии намечен на выпуск в 2008 году. 28 сентября 2007, итальянский политик Franco Grillini инициировал парламентский запрос с министром культурных ресурсов и деятельности о необходимости свободы панорамы. Он сказал, что отсутствие такой свободы заставило Википедию, «седьмой сайт, с которым больше всего консультируются» запретить все изображения современных итальянских зданий и искусства и заявил, что этим был нанесён очень серьёзный ущерб туристической отрасли. 16 сентября 2007 года The Washington Post сообщила о том, что Википедия стала координационным центром в Избирательной кампании в США в 2008 году, заявив «Введите имя кандидата в Google, и среди первых результатов будет страница Википедии, что делает эти статьи, возможно, такими же важными как любое объявление в определении кандидата. В настоящее время уже президентские статьи редактируются, расчленяются и обсуждаются бесчисленное множество раз каждый день.» В октябре 2007 года статья Reuters, озаглавленная «Википедии страница последний символ статуса», сообщила недавно о том, как наличие статьи в Википедии подтверждает статус знаменитости. thumb|Джимми Уэйлс, получающий награду [[Quadriga (награда)|Quadriga A Mission of Enlightenment]] Википедия выиграла две крупные награды в мае 2004 года. «Trophy Box», Meta-Wiki (March 28, 2005). Первой была Золотая Ника цифрового сообщества на ежегодном конкурсе Prix Ars Electronica; она была получена вместе с грантом € 10 000 (£ 6 588; $ 12 700) и предоставлением приглашения присутствовать на PAE Cyberarts Festival в Австрии позднее в том же году. Второй была судейская награда Webby в категории «сообщество». Википедия была также номинирована на «Лучшую практику» Webby. 26 января 2007 Википедия была также удостоена четвёртым высшим брендом в рейтинге читателей brandchannel.com, получив 15 % голосов, в ответ на вопрос «Какая марка имела наибольшее влияние на нашу жизнь в 2006 году?» В сентябре 2008 года Википедия получила награду Quadriga A Mission of Enlightenment Werkstatt Deutschland вместе с Борисом Тадичем, Eckart Höfling и Питером Габриэлем. Награда была вручена Джимми Уэлсу Дэвидом Вайнбергером. Использование материалов русской Википедии в СМИ Хотя Википедия позиционирует себя как вторичный источник информации (Википедия:Недопустимость оригинальных исследований), 2008 год был отмечен использованием материалов из ВП как с атрибутированием к источникуСПРАВКА: Постоянный член Священного Синода, председатель Комиссии по вопросам христианского единства, митрополит Ленинградский и Новгородский Никодим (Ротов). К 30-летию со дня смерти — Ватикан, 5 сентября 1978 Материал статьи Никодим (Ротов) на portal-credo.ru 5 сенября 2008 г., так и без ссылкиПатриарх и президент могут обрести новое место встреч Раздел «Чем был Синод до 1917 года» статьи на сайте NEWSru от 14 мая 2008 года полностью заимствован из статьи Священный синод#В синодальный период (1721—1917). Примечания Категория:Википедия